


Hope

by talea



Series: Definitions [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crying, Hurt/Comfort, Laf & James have very small roles, M/M, Nonbinary Marquis de Lafayette, Panic Attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 05:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10237091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talea/pseuds/talea
Summary: «[n.] the feeling that what is wanted can be had or that events will turn out for the best.»





	

**Author's Note:**

> This series is actually developing, ayeee.  
> I plan on one or two more parts.

**_[n.] the feeling that what is wanted can be had or that events will turn out for the best_ **

  
**_[n.] Mankind’s greatest weakness and greatest strength._ **

  
  
"I don't know, I'm just worried about him." Thomas looked up from his coffee. Lafayette sat across him, carefully watching his movements. "We all are. Since John...it's been hard for all of us."

Thomas nodded. "We ate at his place and I accidentally knocked over a candle...", he started but was interrupted by Lafayette. "You did _what?"_ He quickly explained what happened and Laf looked surprised.

"That's good. That's really good." Thomas was confused by the answer, still looking at the other. "That he calmed down so fast. You should be with him more often."

There was something joking in their expression and in their voice, but Thomas couldn't help but ask: "Really?" Lafayette's face became a little softer and they shrugged with a little wink. "Maybe?"

A small smirk curled up Thomas' lips.  


 

Thomas had quickly decided that he wanted to help Hamilton.

He didn't feel compellingly guilty, he just noticed how silent Hamilton sometimes became out of sudden and he didn't like to watch the way sadness filled up his eyes and laid a shadow over his face.  
He tried to figure out the best way to come closer to Hamilton and noticed how close they already were. Through the bickering and fighting they still saw each other often, they even went out eating together. But still, Thomas wanted to get intimate enough with Hamilton to actually talk to him.

James had laughed and told him that he could admit his crush on his colleague and it had confused Thomas.

You couldn't leave Hamilton and him together in a room without being afraid that both of them would end up bruised and sore, they _certainly_ wouldn't hook up, thank you very much. (James doubled over with laughter at that and said that they would definitely be bruised and sore at the outcome. Thomas threw a pen at him. Idiot.)

 

  
So eventually, Thomas came up with his master plan.

On the next Monday morning, he got up a little earlier and before he drove to work he bought two cups of coffee.  
One for himself, on the over one he stuck a post-it on which he scribbled:

" _Never give up, for that is just the place and time that the tide will turn. -Harriet Beecher Stowe_ "

He had googled those quotes and it was very cliche, he knew perfectly well about that, but maybe it was enough.

He placed the cup on Hamilton's desk, the other one was eyeing him warily. "What kind of poison is that, Jefferson?"

Thomas just smirked and turned to leave again, in the door frame he turned around once more just to meet Hamilton's raised middle finger. It didn't stop him from smiling.

Every day he brought the other one coffee and a post-it and though Hamilton would never admit it, Thomas could see how much he liked that game.

On Thursday, Hamilton had punched him at a cabinet meeting, enraged about his new proposal.  
On Friday morning, Thomas placed the coffee on his desk and Hamilton instantly went to reading the note.

" _A creative man is motivated by the desire to achieve, not by the desire to beat others. -Ayn Rand_ "

"Jeez, I hate you", Hamilton complained, but he was smiling, so Thomas counted it as succeed.  
  
  
A few weeks passed and Thomas passed by Hamilton's office more often every then and now.

Today he needed to deliver some papers and knocked onto the door.

There was no sound on the inside, so if Hamilton was not there he could just leave the papers for him. Thomas was disappointed and couldn't even help it.

As he pushed open the door he was greeted by a sight he didn't expect. Hamilton was curled up in the corner farthest from the door, knees were drawn up to his chest, his arms slung around them, shaking and obviously crying.

Thomas instantly dropped the stack of papers he had carried and rushed over to the over who was whimpering and sinking more into himself. He went down onto his knees, crouching in front of the over and it was a strange Deja Vu event.

"Hey, Alex, talk to me, what's wrong?", he carefully asked. The answer was a little sob and a stream of quiet words, Thomas tried his best to understand them.

" _Everyone dead...Help...No..._ "

He repeated it all over again and Thomas reached out to him but in the last moment he stopped and retreated his hand.

"Is it okay if I touch you?" He got a frantic shake of Alex' head as an answer and was glad he had thought before. "Okay, alright." Thomas slowly got up from his knees into a standing position. He went back to the door, securely locking it, ignoring the papers that were still spread on the floor. On his way back, Thomas picked up Alexander's phone from his desk.

He let himself slide down the wall next to Hamilton and handed him the phone.

"Try to call them, darlin'", he hesitated when the pet name slipped his lips but Hamilton didn't seem to mind, "I'm serious, try it, they will pick up, I promise."  
Alex managed to unlock his phone but his fingers were shaking so hard he couldn't do anything else, so Thomas carefully took it again and went to the contacts. He picked Lafayette's number and gave the phone back to Hamilton who quickly took it and pressed it to his ear.

When Laf picked up, he began babbling words but eventually calmed down after a few minutes and Thomas looked up when he heard his name, but the Carribean was still focused on the phone.

After they had also called Eliza who fortunately was with her sisters - she had to be a saint judged by how fast Alexander calmed down - Hamilton pushed away his phone and released another sob from his lips, but Thomas could hear the relief in it.

The other mumbled a few words, quiet enough that Thomas nearly didn't hear them. "Could you hold me?"

Without giving a verbal answer Thomas wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close, cheek resting on his head. After some time in this position, Alexander's voice broke the silence.

"Your hair is silly. It's fucking everywhere."

Thomas laughed and entangled himself from Hamilton but couldn't help pressing a little kiss onto the other one's temple.  
"Yeah sure, whatever." He smirked before picking up the papers and placing them onto Hamilton's desk and leaving.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried something new with the style, yay or nay?  
> I would love to hear your thoughts on it.  
> Bye xx


End file.
